


【九辫】【十日谈:day7】十九岁的月亮

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123





	【九辫】【十日谈:day7】十九岁的月亮

深夜的宿舍里极度安静，床铺摇晃的声音几乎微不可闻。杨九郎对面铺的舍友翻了个身，鼻腔里发出闷闷的呼噜声。

“嘘。”杨九郎在张云雷快要叫出来的当口用右手捂住了他的嘴，左手仍然稳稳地把着他的腰将整个人固定在自己身上。张云雷眨眨眼睛，两滴泪从湿润的眼眶里又滚了下来。身体里楔着的那根滚烫的东西将他死死钉在杨九郎的身体上，他们在舍友熟睡时隐秘地交欢，为了防止被听到莫名其妙的声音而不敢有什么大幅度的动作，床的摇晃都微弱地像是睡了个普通的觉。

谁也不知道张云雷的床帘下已经没有了人，他爬到临铺的床上献出湿热的肉穴乖乖挨操，温顺得像撸熟了的小猫。杨九郎轻轻掐了一把怀里那人丰润得与别处不同的屁股，换来哭一样的一声细弱呻吟。

张云雷也不知道怎么就成了现在这副样子，但依然顺从着本能扭着腰吞下硬热的性器。少年人的腰肢纤细又柔白，在深黑的夜里款动出无与伦比的艳情。肉柱随着他的动作一寸寸碾过他热情湿润地泌出淫水的内里，肠道内的软肉不知羞耻地裹着这根带来快感的阴茎，让他恍惚地觉得自己会被操到晕厥和怀孕，用那个不存在于体内的器官做十九岁的小妈妈，在大着肚子时也被按在床上粗暴地做爱，恋人的阴茎粗长顶到孩子沉睡的子宫。

杨九郎早已摸清了他的敏感点，一下下顶着那块软肉狠操，龟头磨过能让张云雷带着哭腔在他的手掌下“嗯”一声的点，肠肉在不停歇的攻击下愈发敏感地绞吸着侵入者，试图榨取出浓白的精液填满空虚的内里。杨九郎低声地笑着说他骚，屁股的水都流到他大腿上，捏着他的臀肉问他是不是生出这么软的屁股就是为了勾引人干他，耳语的音量在夜里并不会惊醒沉睡的舍友，只会逼得张云雷越来越羞涩敏感，穴肉不自觉地痉挛收缩，咬着他的阴茎陷入疯狂又快乐的高潮。

张云雷口鼻都被杨九郎的手捂着几乎快要窒息，呼吸仅仅靠着指缝间漏出来的些许氧气。他模糊地想起前一天的早上他也被压在杨九郎的胯下替他口交，龟头几乎快要顶到他的喉咙眼，和现在是差不多的不能呼吸的压迫感。他想起那时鼻端都是杨九郎下体有些腥和汗的味道，嘴被迫张到最大以容纳那根怒涨的性器，牙齿小心翼翼地收着以免咬到男朋友的命根子。不慎的磕碰就带来按着后颈向胯下的一顶，柔软火热的喉咙就被阴茎像操他的穴一般肆意进出，口水从嘴边滴落在地上汇成小小的几滩，整个下巴都被淌出横七竖八的水痕。张云雷在熟悉的窒息感里分不清自己身处何方，探出舌尖迷迷糊糊地舔着杨九郎的手心像挠痒的猫儿。杨九郎低低骂了一声更用力地往穴的深处顶弄，张云雷从喉咙眼的深处发出哭一样的嗯声，他想起口交时他们的舍友从床上迷迷糊糊地下来，桌子挡住了张云雷的身体可他却觉得自己置身于万众瞩目之下，极度的羞耻感和莫名其妙泛起的快感在他的大脑里肆意争锋，他想要将自己藏起来又想要更多地暴露，身体变成装满了背德思想的容器，他颤颤巍巍地含着杨九郎的阴茎流着泪高潮，精液射在裤子里将裆部的布料洇出深色的痕迹。

他仿佛被想象中与现实里的快感夹击，随着幻想里那个淫荡的自己而高潮射精，浊白的体液尽数落在杨九郎的小腹之上。杨九郎调笑地扇了他的屁股一巴掌，在他耳边落下他无法抗拒的命令：“舔干净。”

张云雷几乎要哭出来却又无法反抗，和杨九郎一样他沉迷于这种床上压倒性的从属关系。和外人认为杨九郎无论如何都会让着他不同，在床上杨九郎强势得不容反驳，而张云雷自己也习惯并享受这令人着迷的强横，甚至希望着他能更粗鲁一点，让他完全地被掌控被占有被当成男朋友的鸡巴套子操到他翻着白眼高潮。他翘起白软的带着水红掌痕的屁股，杨九郎的阴茎随着动作从穴里滑脱甚至还带出几滴粘稠的淫水来。张云雷跪在床上向后退了退便低下头乖乖地去舔他射在杨九郎身上的精水，嫩红舌尖卷起精液送进口中吞进肚里算是自产自销。后穴离了那根粗长的阴茎空虚得很，翘高的屁股不自觉地一点点塌下来，被操红了的穴口蹭着杨九郎的性器一张一合情不自禁地发骚。杨九郎直起身子摸了一把恋人水光淋漓的穴，又扇了他的屁股一把说他是吸男人精气的妖精。张云雷抬手搂住男朋友的脖子，然后果不其然地被揪着久旷的乳头玩弄。

张云雷浑身都过分敏感，被杨九郎又揉又捏地下来连胸口都蓄了薄薄一层软肉，和屁股上的肉一样长成了最勾人的样子。杨九郎低声地在他耳边说干到他怀孕这里就有奶了，到时候和孩子一起吸他的奶叫他泌乳了又被吸空只能不停地产奶做小母羊。张云雷被激得浑身都抖起来挺着胸低声地说翔子你吸吸我，然后就被正想这么干的男人又嘬又舔整个胸乳都湿起来。乳尖泛着红挺在嫩白的胸肉上被咂得肿胀麻痒碰一下甚至还有些轻微的痛感，张云雷正沉迷于乳头上舔吻的温热舌尖不能自拔便突然就感觉胸前一凉，杨九郎已经吐出了被淫玩到衣服蹭着都会痛的胸乳转而抬起他的屁股将阴茎又顶回了湿热的穴里。

阴茎上的水液都已经快要干了，冠头一点点压过高热的黏膜仿若钝刀劈水一样逼着肠肉再分泌出润滑的体液。快感也再次从穴口蔓延到手指尖从尾椎骨上行至天灵盖，张云雷忍不住生理性泪水试图向后躲开这无情的扩张侵入，却被杨九郎搂着腰扣在怀里接受粗暴的鞑伐。那根肉柱在他的体内确认领土，占领丰沃的土地般占领他软热的穴肉，他再也忍不住呻吟只能死死地咬住下唇任凭恋人将自己的肠穴划归他有，被圈定的快感在精神上的刺激远大于在生理上，他含着这根不速之客颤抖地享受身体内部爆发开来的仿若电流通过一般的酥麻，肠肉谄媚地讨好那根反复抽插进出的阴茎，身体自动分泌的润滑体液在动作间不时地溅出去将张云雷的臀肉拍打出一片湿痕。

“翔子，有声音……”他勉强抽回一丝理智在听到细微却明显的水声与皮肉拍打声后握着杨九郎的手企图让他停止在自己体内的攻城略地，杨九郎却伸手托着他的屁股，另一只手直接拉开了床帘。张云雷被吓到几乎失言，手指颤抖着快要抠进杨九郎的肩膀。整个宿舍任何一个角度现在都能看见他赤身裸体被男人抱在怀里操的样子，月光透过宿舍里压根没什么用的薄薄窗帘洒一地的银白影子，其他两个舍友的鼾声断续，杨九郎抱着缓缓走下床梯。张云雷几乎顷刻间便出了一身的汗，恐惧刺激羞耻和莫名的期待让他瞪大了还带着泪的眼，他开始幻想如果舍友这时下床该怎么办，会不会正好碰见这个场景，以后会怎么看他和杨九郎……下梯子虽然只有短短四步张云雷却仿佛已经死了一回，那根东西在穴里随着动作颠弄着顶他已经受不了太多刺激的媚肉，张云雷似乎感觉到穴里的水都滴在了地上。

杨九郎抱着他不紧不慢地走到阳台门口，拧阳台门把手的微小声音在张云雷耳朵里都如同雷震。他弓起背试图将脸藏在男朋友的颈间，脊柱在冷白的皮肤下隆起一点曼妙的弧度。不过他并没有在无阻挡的空气中暴露太长时间，杨九郎转身带着他进了卫生间后便关上了门。

“现在不用担心有声音了。”

他们折腾完终于放过无辜的卫生间时舍友刚好打着哈欠起夜，看见他们俩一同出来时还愣了一愣，出于舍友情友好询问：“你俩咋一起上厕所？”

杨九郎搂着张云雷的腰：“给他塞马应龙。”

“艹！你他妈才痔疮！”


End file.
